crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
The Riddle of Sappho
The Riddle of Sappho is the fifth Pejuta story and is a six part story (plus a prologue) written by E. E. Nalley and ElrodW. It follows Now the Real Learning Can Begin and is followed by Medicine Girl. Prologue The Prologue was released together with Canto I on 3 Aug 2015. It takes place early on 2007-05-05 and is The Don thinking about his encounter with Hekate's Master and his new Watcher. Canto I Canto I was released together with the Prologue on 3 Aug 2015. It takes place from early on 2007-05-05 through just after lunch. Canto II Canto II was released on 10 Aug 2015. It takes place from about 15:30 on 2007-05-05 through just before midnight. Canto III Canto III was released on 17 Aug 2015. It takes place from early morning on 2007-05-06 through very early on 2007-05-07. Canto IV Canto IV was released on 23 Aug 2015. It takes place from early morning on 2007-05-07 through 2 AM 2007-05-08. Canto V Canto V was released on 31 Aug 2015. It takes place from early morning on 2007-05-08 through just after dinner on 2007-05-09. Canto VI Canto VI was released on 7 Sep 2015. It takes place from evening 2007-05-09 through the afternoon of 2007-05-13, closing the story. Characters Prologue *The Don *Nimbus (Mentioned) *Mr. Forrest (Mentioned) *Watcher *Elyzia Grimes (Mentioned) *Dr. Carstaires (Mentioned) *Fubar (Mentioned) *Pejuta (Mentioned) Canto I *Unhcegila's Second Son *Johnny Shadow-Walker (Mentioned) *Grey Skies (Mentioned) *Unhcegila *Kigatilik *Pejuta *Kodiak *Cornflower *Loophole *Blackrose (Mentioned) *Zenith (Mentioned) *Mrs. Horton (Mentioned) *Amber Prentice *Hekate's Master/ Nimbus *Quickdraw *Speakeasy *Stronghold *Jody Nalley (Mentioned) *Gene Nalley (Mentioned) *Mega-Girl *Officer Coltrain *Franklin Delarose (Mentioned) *LT Trout *SGT Buxton (Mentioned) *Hippolyta *Carmilla (Mentioned) *M2 (Mentioned) *Pete Franks *Ron *Charlie Reinard *Steve Peterson (Mentioned) *Scott Hollings' dad (Mentioned) *Adam Quinn *June Franks (Mentioned) *Oscar Bardue *Elizabeth Carson *Grizzly *Songbird (Mentioned) *Freya (Mentioned) *Aunghadhail (Mentioned) *Cavalier (Mentioned) *Skybolt (Mentioned) *Charge (Mentioned) *Headrush (Mentioned) *Twinkletoes (Mentioned) *Mage Astre (Mentioned) * Three Little Witches **Clover **Palantir **Abracadabra *Peeper (Mentioned) *Tee-Kay (Mentioned) *Nitro (Mentioned) *Heyoka *Lifeline *Tisiphone (Mentioned) *Sahar (Mentioned) *Solange *Hindmost (Mentioned) *Wicked (Mentioned) *Lioness (Mentioned) *Tatsuo Ito (Mentioned) *Ian Parker (Mentioned) *Hekate *Nicholas DuPraeve (Mentioned) *Lupine (Mentioned) *Mule (Mentioned) *Champion (Mentioned) *Greasy (Mentioned) *Freeze Frame *Flicker (Mentioned) *Fade (Mentioned) *Lancer *Fey (Mentioned) *Iron Star (Mentioned) *SGT Harris Canto II *Elizabeth Carson *Franklin Delarose *Gabriella Guzman (Mentioned) *Officer Michaels *Loophole *Pejuta *Grizzly *The Kodiak *Kodiak *Cornflower (Mentioned) *Speakeasy *Psike (Mentioned) *Wildman (Mentioned) *Necromancer (Mentioned) *Hekate *The Don *Watcher *Caduceus *Skybolt (Mentioned) *Fey *Watcher/Kallysta *Banned Aids (Mentioned) *Totem (Mentioned) *Kali (Mentioned) *Bifrost (Mentioned) *Amber Prentice *Songbird (Mentioned) *Gretchen Holder *Jack Dougan *Fritz Haustin (Mentioned) *Jerome Hervik *Quickdraw *Heyoka (Mentioned) *Charge (Mentioned) *Hive *Janice Talbert *Circe *Wild Pack *Mindbird *Alfred Bellows *Mrs. Shugendo *Amelia Hartford *Ted Rascomb *Dr. Traekham (Mentioned) *Fubar (Mentioned) *Solange *Cavalier (Mentioned) *Hekate's Master/ Nimbus (Mentioned) *Elyzia Grimes (Mentioned) *Mule (Mentioned) *Lifeline (Mentioned) *Lyle Matthews (Mentioned) *Officer Hicks *Danny Franks *June Franks *Pete Franks *Aunt Ida (Mentioned) *Mrs. Nelson *Blue (Mentioned) *Stormwolf (Mentioned) *Montana (Mentioned) *Clover *Palantir (Mentioned) *Stronghold *Mr. Filbert (Mentioned) *Mechano Man (Mentioned) *Phase *Mega-Girl *Mrs. Horton *Belphegor (Mentioned) *Tweak *Cueball (Mentioned) *Cytherea (Mentioned) *Punch *Apathy (Mentioned) Canto III *Janice Talbert *Lifeline *Hive *Elizabeth Carson *Alfred Bellows *Loophole *Pejuta *Mindbird *Clover (Mentioned) *Circe (Mentioned) *Mrs. Horton *Punch *Freeze Frame (Mentioned) *Blackrose (Mentioned) *Blue *Cyberkitty *Amelia Hartford *Jack Dougan *Jerome Hervik *Mrs. Hervik (Mentioned) *Anno Domani *Fey *Chaka *Tennyo *Generator *Phase *June Franks *Pete Franks *Aunt Ida (Mentioned) *Mule *Thunderfox *Norm Sallas (Mentioned) *Heyoka (Mentioned) *Mrs. Shugendo *Tweak *Cueball *Heartbreaker *Rez *Oscar Bardue *Carlie *Kandy *Cytherea *Tangent *Flicker *Lemure *Duplex *Solange *Dr. Zinn (Mentioned) *Lupine *Stormwolf *Flux *Pristine *Cueball *Tweak *Amber Prentice (Mentioned) *Wildman (Mentioned) *Fran Barnes *Ollie Hatchel *Headrush *Charge *Nursing *Harrier *Cornflower *RPG *Chat Bleu (Mentioned) *The Kodiak *Grizzly *Mrs. Cantrel *Carmilla *Hippolyta *Apathy (Mentioned) *Coltrain (Mentioned) *Mr. Langford (Mentioned) *Elyzia Grimes (Mentioned) *Dashboard (Mentioned) *Ian Parker *Marlene Dietrich (Real world German Actress. The link is to Wikipedia.) Canto IV *Pejuta *Loophole *Angel *Shove *Heyoka (Mentioned) *Diamanta *Freeze Frame *Grizzly *Wallflower *Destry *Pete Franks *June Franks *Cornflower *Mrs. Shugendo *Hive *CAPT John Robertson (Mentioned) *Blue/Ringo *Dr. Hewley *Peccary *Cyberkitty *Phase *Palantir *Solange *Elyzia Grimes *Earth Mother *Circe *Diva *Zip *Redlight *Oscar Bardue (Mentioned) *Franklin Delarose *Thunderfox *Alfred Bellows *Janice Talbert *Jack Dougan *Jerome Hervik *Totem *Darren Englund *Hotrod *Risk *Kodiak *Amelia Hartford *Billy Two Knives *Blackrose *Mindbird *Stormwolf *Cueball *Tweak *Cagliostro *Truck *Mule *Charge *Mega-Girl *Lancer *Lifeline *Gabriella Guzman *Mrs. Horton *Zenith *Punch *Headrush *RPG *Nursing *Chat Bleu *Team Kimba *Aquerna *Fantastico *Minefield *Tee-Kay *Pendragon *Gloriana *Anno Domani *Valkyrie *Dashboard *Spy Kids *Deadeye *Bomber *Judicator *Pythia *Bladedancer *Gateway *Poise *Ted Rascomb *Lyle Matthews (Mentioned) *Gemologist (Mentioned) *Langley Paulson *Emily Strong *Officer Coltrain *Carmilla (Mentioned) *Songbird *Skybolt *Cavalier (Mentioned) *Freya (Mentioned) *Hekate (Mentioned) *Amanda Tolman *Heartbreaker *Fade *Pristine *Dragonrider *Kandy *Free Wing *Lightweight *Sharpie (Mentioned) *Charmer *Wind Runner *Mrs. Nelson *She-Beast *Nitro (Mentioned) *Tisiphone (Mentioned) *Speakeasy *The Kodiak *Mr. Merrow *Stronghold *Slash *Roland Atley *Ty West *Trish Watkins *Mrs. Hervik *Amber Prentice *Tabby Cat *Michael Penn (Mentioned) *Hekate's Master/ Nimbus *Kasuo Miyamoto *Glen Canto V *Elizabeth Carson *Ethan Moore *Roland Atley *Ty West *Ms. Norma Lewis *Hive *Mrs. Shugendo *Speakeasy (Mentioned) *Jerome Hervik *Mrs. Hervik (Mentioned) *Pejuta *Loophole *Kodiak *Slash (Mentioned) *Wind Runner *Harrier *Oscar Bardue *Tatsuo Ito *Punch *Nursing *RPG *Janice Talbert *Jack Dougan *Alfred Bellows *Christian Reynolds *Quickdraw *June Franks *Pete Franks *Cornflower *Amelia Hartford *Franklin Delarose *Elyzia Grimes *Circe *The Kodiak *Grizzly *Peeper *Wakan Tanka *Carmilla (Mentioned) *Heyoka (Mentioned) *Tatanka *The Bastard (Mentioned) *Truck *Chat Bleu (Mentioned) *Freeze Frame *Charge *Long John *Amanda Tolman *Mobius *Stonebear *Mule *Stormwolf *Lupine *Hardsell *Pristine *Lifeline *Mato (Mentioned) *J A (Mentioned) Canto VI *Tisiphone *Nitro *Alfred Bellows (Mentioned) *Loophole *Pejuta *Tee-Kay (Mentioned) *Chet Harrison *Terry Hollings *The Necromancer (Mentioned) *LaToya Smith *Hekate (Mentioned) *Fey *Lamplighter (Mentioned) *Dan Heigel (Video) *Phase *Chaka *Skybolt *Cavalier (Mentioned) *Succubus (Mentioned) *RPG *Chat Bleu (Mentioned) *Punch *Freeze Frame *Nursing *Harrier *The Don (Mentioned) *Songbird *Cornflower (Mentioned) *Elyzia Grimes *Elizabeth Carson *Aunghadhail (Mentioned) *Solicitor (Mentioned) *Ty West (Mentioned) *Grizzly (Mentioned) *Kodiak *Tatanka *Wakan Tanka *Generator *Tennyo *Lancer *Blackrose *Charge *Headrush *Aquerna *Cecilia Rogers (Mentioned) *Officer Green *Officer Metler *Mrs. Green (Mentioned) *Smoke Test *Little Bee *Ergonomic *Heyoka (Mentioned) *Carmilla *Gothmog (Mentioned) *Speakeasy (Mentioned) References Category:Stories Category:E. E. Nalley Category:ElrodW Category:Gen1